Second Chances
by Dumb Brunette
Summary: When Joren is resurrected, he and Kel are swept up in a spell that transports them to another time. Now they have to work together to find out how they got there and ultimately how to get home.
1. Default Chapter

_Second Chances_

By Tempest

CHAPTER ONE:

Resurrection

Disclaimer: I own Adora of Oranin, Adriel of Moon Valley, and Cassandra, the rest of the characters belong to Tamora Pierce. Though I am saving my money to buy Joren from her. *Rubs her hands together inanticipation* He will soon be _MINE_! *Insane laugh*

Sometimes you get second chances

Sometimes you never make it past the first

It really makes you wonder why some things happen when they do

It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you

-Michelle Branch, "Second Chances"

"King Jonathan rubbed his temples wearily. There were a lot of things on his mind. The war with Scanra was promising to be a long and hard one, and there were rumors of an alliance forming between Scanra and the Copper Isles. None of his advisors or friends could agree on a course of action. Jon found himself missing the Lioness even more than ever. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." He commanded. 

It was one of the palace servants. The servant bowed low. "Your majesty, the Numair Salmalin has requested a meeting. He says it's terribly important." 

Jonathan stood up. "Send him in."

The servant hesitated. "Sir, Master Numair has—um, brought a guest with him.

Jon nodded impatiently. "Well, then send them both in."

The servant hastily bowed and walked out of the room.

He returned with Numair Salmalin and an unfamiliar woman. Jon nodded at the servant, who then left the room, leaving them in privacy.

Numair introduced the woman beside him. "This is Cassandra, the greatest seer in Tortall."

Cassandra was an old woman with long gray hair and a youthful face. Her silver eyes showed she was indeed a seer.

Casssandra looked up at Jonathan. "I have had a vision." Her silver eyes blazed into his face.

Numair looked at her with an air of respect. "Cassandra's visions have never been wrong."

Jon stared hypnotized into Cassandra's eyes. "What did you see?"

She smiled. "I will show you." With that she waved her hand and muttered a few words. 

A bright light flashed, and in its place was an image.

The two men watched in fascination as they were allowed to see with the Seer saw.

_They were in the Chamber of Ordeals. Lying on the floor was a young man with a blonde ponytail. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, but they weren't natural. They glowed with an supernatural blue light. Then there was another flash of light, and the scene changed. They were now in an ancient temple. A tall girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes was slipping a ring on her finger. The ring glowed with the same shade of blue as the boy's eyes. Then the ring split in two and twisted into the shape of two eyes. A woman's face formed around them. The face was framed with long black hair. The woman smiled, and everything went black._

The two men stared at the empty space where the vision had been. Neither one said a word. Then Jon immediately called for one of the palace servants. 

"Send this message to Lord Raoul of Goldenlake." He commanded, writing on a piece of paper. Then he folded it up and handed it to the servant.

After the servant left, King Jonathan turned to Numair. "I need you to stay and see if the Seer can see anything more."

Numair nodded. "Where are you going?"

"The Chamber of Ordeals."

"Wait, was that the boy—

"—Yes."

~~*~~*~~

Cleon's words echoed in Kel's head: "I'm sorry Kel—Adora and I are getting married. 

His voice had stayed determinedly firm. It was his eyes that gave away his true feelings: sadness and helplessness. 

Kel couldn't bear to look into them. She had to use all of her self-control to change her face into a mask to hide the pain she knew was in her eyes. Cleon didn't say a word as she turned and walked away. 

Once her back was turned, Kel's self-control snapped, and her Yamani mask fell. Tears filled her eyes and fell as she walked on. She walked without knowing or caring where she was going. 

A few minutes later, she looked up and realized her steps had taken her to the Temple of the Great Mother Goddess. 

Kel hesitated a minute before going inside. The Temple was decorated in dark blues and purples. In the front of the Temple stood a giant marble statue of the Great Goddess and a wooden alter. The walls and ceiling were covered with murals. 

The only other person there was a young woman lighting candles. She had long black hair, and she was dressed in the dark blue robes of a priestess. On the front of her robes was a silver moon, the Great Goddess's symbol. The priestess was murmuring something over the candles. She didn't even look up as Kel walked in.

Kel sat on the pew farthest to the back. On of the wall murals caught her eye. It showed the Great Goddess, Protector of Women, turning an unfaithful husband into a sheep. Kel pictured Cleon as a sheep, and had to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Love problems?" A voice broke into her thoughts. Kel looked up and saw the priestess standing next to her. 

"What?"

The priestess smiled gently. "Most of our visitors come her looking for the cure for a broken heart." 

Kel looked down, unsure of what to say.

The priestess looked apologetic. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry. My name's Adriel of Moon Valley. And aren't you that Lady Knight—um…Keladry?"

Kel nodded. "Yes, but you can just call me Kel. And you were right—that is why I'm here."

"Are you here about Joren?" Adriel asked.

Kel was confused. "What? Are you talking about Joren of Stone Mountain?"

"You don't know?" Adriel asked, looking upset.

Kel was about to tell her she had no idea what she was talking about, but at that moment they were interrupted by an older priestess. 

This priestess was tall with a stern face and gray-streaked brown hair. "Adriel! Come here you silly child!" She snapped. Her voice was distressed.

Adriel hastily said goodbye to Kel and joined the older priestess. The two disappeared behind a door in the front of the Temple.

A perplexed Kel was left alone. She left the Temple still puzzling over Adriel's words. When she stepped outside, she saw the weather had changed. Storm clouds had blocked out the sun. Kel decided to hurry back to the palace—where she was currently staying—in order to beat the rain. 

"Kel!" A familiar voice yelled.

Kel slowed her steps and looked around. Behind her she saw her best friend (and former crush), Nealan of Queenscove running to catch up to her.

"Are you okay?" He panted, stepping in front of her.

Kel sighed. Neal had obviously heard about her and Cleon. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, looking away.

Neal laughed bitterly. "Cleon's a fool."

_Then why do I feel like one?_ Kel asked herself silently.

"You'll find someone better. Trust me, Cleon will be sorry when he's stuck with Adora. "

_Adora._ Adora of Oranin could be defined as the perfect "lady." She had long blonde curls that she probably spent hours on every day, big blue eyes, and porcelain skin (a sign of spending most of her life indoors doing "ladylike" things). In other words—she was enough to make Kel gag.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kel said abruptly and tried to go around him.

Neal just stood there defeated. "You never want to talk about it, do you?"

Kel turned back around and faced him. They were both silent for a moment. 

"Kel, I've been looking for you everywhere."

Kel spun around to see Raoul of Goldenlake, her former Knightmaster.

"You're needed at the palace." Raoul said with an urgent tone in his voice. 

"Hello Nealan." Raoul greeted, smiling at Neal's grimace.

"Why?" Kel was a little worried about the tone of Raoul's voice.

Raoul's face was grave.

~~*~~*~~

"Where did you find him?"

"In the Chamber, just like in the Seer's prediction."

Numair Salmalin ran his hands through his hair. "Well, there is no question that the boy is now alive; he was simply unconscious when you found him. He is showing no signs of any health problems—it's like he was never dead."

King Jonathan shook his head. "Do you know of any mage powerful enough to do this?"

Numair shook his head. "No mage has enough power to override the Chamber. It's protected by the gods"

Frustrated, Jon slammed his fist down. "How is this possible?"

At that moment the pair was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Jonathan commanded.

Duke Baird of Queenscove walked into the room. His face was haggard. "The boy has awoken."

~~~**~~~

A/N: Sorry all you Cleon fans, I just couldn't leave him with Kel—I think he's kinda boring. I'm a big fan of Joren/Kel, so that's how this fic is going to end up. Pleeeease Review! If you have any other questions or comments you can email me at dumb_brunette1@hotmail.com. If you would like to make a donation to my _very_ small fund *sob***** to buy Joren from Tammy (it's not like she's going to use him in any more books), you can also email me.


	2. Winds of Change

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Winds of Change 

**By Tempest **

**(Formerly Dumb Brunette)**

A/N:  This chapter is a little confusing, but things will be cleared up a little in later chapters.

King Jonathan followed Duke Baird inside a small room.  He immediately spotted the boy sitting on a bed in the corner of the room.  

"Hello Joren."  He greeted him.

Joren didn't answer and chose instead to stare at the wall.

Jon glanced at Duke Baird.

"I have a few questions to ask you."

No response.

"I have communicated with your parents.  We have decided it best for you to remain out of public contact until we have had a chance to figure out what's happened.  Your parents will be here as soon as they can."

Still nothing.

Jon took a step closer.  "We need your help so we can find out who's causing this.  We think you could still be in danger."

Joren finally turned to look at him.  His dull blue eyes showed no sign of any emotion other than apathy.

~~*~~*~~

A few minutes later Jonathan and Duke Baird headed back to Jon's office.  

"Have you figured out the other part of the seer's vision yet?"  Duke Baird asked his king.

"No, Numair and the other mages are working on it right now.  Actually, I'm expecting Keladry of Mindelan in a few minutes.  I'm going to ask her if she knows whom the woman is."

"What are you going to tell her about all this?"

Jon sighed.  "Nothing, not until we find out more.  Raoul knows about this, so I'm sure he will have someone watching out for her."

Duke Baird shook his head wearily.  "You're going to have to tell her soon.  Keladry's a smart lass.  My son has a lot of respect for her."  

"Yes, that is true, but powers that are against her and Joren might be more than any of us can handle.

~~*~~*~~

**2 days later:**

_It was that feeling again._

Kel felt a shiver run through her body.  She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.  The feeling was familiar to her now.  She felt it when she was in the practice courts, the dining hall, and especially whenever she was in the marketplace.  She didn't bother turning her head.  She knew she would see nothing.

Keeping her eyes straight in front of her, she continued to walk through the marketplace.  She was in search of a wedding present for Raoul and Buri.  So far, she had found nothing.  As she walked by a cart selling Yamani potter, she wondered about buying something for Neal and Yuki too.  She had a feeling that a wedding wasn't too far off for the couple.

Kel spotted a pair of rings that were promised to bring the wearers everlasting love.  She bent slightly to get a closer look at them.  She stood back up to ask for the price when she spotted someone familiar a few feet away.  When he saw her looking his way, he tried to duck behind a cart of fresh vegetables.

She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"You better have a good explanation for this_."_

_~~*~~*~~_

_She was running out of time.  It had taken her many years, but she had finally found the girl.  Or actually, the girl had found her_._ Of course, she knew it hadn't been a coincidence.  She had experienced enough to know that everything happened for a reason.  Fate had meant for Keladry of Mindelan to cross her path.  Keladry was strong—very strong, but she unfortunately had no inclination of the power she held.  She wouldn't be able to stop the evil that was coming for her.  No--not alone._

_She would have to use her power to hide both Keladry and the boy.  Yes, she must not forget the boy.  His part in all this was crucial.  _

_Bending down, she started taking candles out of a small black bag and setting them up.  Another figure walked up behind her._

_"Does this mean you've figured out where you'll hide the girl and that obnoxious boy?"_

_  Adriel shook her head and continued to take out candles.  "Yes, dear Cassie, and I think even you will be impressed with this. _

_~~*~~*~~_

"Now, why are you following me, Lerant?"   Kel demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Lerant of Eldorne, standard-bearer for the King's Own stared back at her guiltily.

"Well, I uh…I d-don't know w-what you're talking about," he stammered awkwardly.  "I was just buying some vegetables for Lord Raoul.  

He held up a bag of carrots as proof.

Kel raised her eyebrows skeptically.

Lerant noticed her look and cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh…I better bring these carrots to Lord Raoul."  And before Kel could protest, he turned and almost ran back the other direction.  

As soon as he was out of sight, Lerant shook his head.  _Last time I do a personal favor for Lord Raoul._

After he was gone Kel realized that the strange feeling hadn't gone away.

She shrugged it off and turned back to grab for the rings.  She stood dismayed as a pale, slender hand reached out and grabbed them first.

"Oh!  This will be a perfect wedding present for me and Cleon!"

Kel froze.  _Oh Goddess no._  

Bracing herself she turned around to face Adora of Oranin.

_~~*~~*~~_

The last candle was lit.  Adriel brought it to her mouth and gently blew it out.  Closing her eyes, she started to chant.

_~~*~~*~~_

Kel opened her mouth to confront Adora, but was cut off by a sudden gust of wind.

"Oh no, my _hair_!"  Adora shrieked.

Normally Kel would have laughed at the sight of Adora's perfect blonde curls flying in her face, but the winds were growing unnaturally stronger. Kel grabbed onto the cart as a wave of dizziness suddenly washed over her.  

Kel was able to make out one figure before the dust and flying things blocked her vision completely.  She was able to gasp out one word before the dizziness became too much for her, and her knees crumpled as she finally lost her grip on the cart:

_"Joren?"_

~~*~~*~~

Her knees hit the ground first.  But the ground she landed on was soft and lush instead of the hard dirt ground of the marketplace.

Kel opened her eyes to find she was sitting in the middle of a rich purple rug.  But the rug was of little importance as she looked around the strange room she was in.

Behind her stood a tall canopy bed that she must have fallen out of—Kel realized as she looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a long white nightdress.  The nightdress was covered with lace and floor-length, with a collar that buttoned to her chin.  

The room was humongous.  It was at least twice the size of her room in the palace.  Tapestries were hung on the walls.  There were also two portraits hanging on the wall opposite of her bed.  Kel walked over to them to examine them more closely.

What she saw on them made her gasp.  At that moment the door opened and a servant walked in.  She was a petite middle-aged woman with brown hair in a tight bun.  "'Tis something wrong, Highness?"  She asked, noticing Kel's shocked look.

This only made Kel even more horrified.  She looked back at the two portraits.  One was of her in a fancy old-fashioned dress and hair that reached her waist.  The other was of her and two other girls.  One was tall and willowy with dark red hair plaited around her head and freckles.  The other was short with porcelain skin and blonde curls:

Adora.

And all three girls were wearing crowns.

Kel turned back to the maid.  Her voice came out shaky and barely above a whisper.  "Where am I?"

----------------------

A/N:  So what did you think?  Like it?  Hate it?  I know I took a little while to update (ok, over 3 months).  Freshman year has been unbelievably busy for me.  You guys understand…right?  *ducks as objects are thrown at her*   

A big thanx to all my reviewers (you guys rock):

-Arabella Silverbell                     -Shadowcat

-ThePenMage                              -Squire Kali

-TheBlindAssassin                      -Merritt

-Stich                                           -Shaz

-Crown                                        -Dragon Mage

-White-wolf                                 -Dark Goddess

-The Dark Lady Adrienne      -Nice Day

-Mackie                                       -Venus Smurf

-SilverRaven                               -Charlotte


End file.
